Fool
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Aku memang orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang hanya melihat ke arahmu, hanya melihat ke arahmu tanpa peduli pandangan orang lain padaku. Tapi biarkanlah aku menjadi orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang akan selalu mencintaimu. KaiSoo Here! Happy Reading :)


Tittle : Fool

Cast : KaiDo/KaiSoo and Other

Genre : Romance

Rate : K+

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : Aku memang orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang hanya melihat ke arahmu, hanya melihat ke arahmu tanpa peduli pandangan orang lain padaku. Tapi biarkanlah aku menjadi orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang akan selalu mencintaimu.

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Annyeong^^ minhyun balik lagi setelah beres UKK :D, entahlah ini ff atau drable :/ buat Vh eon, nih eon, kaisoo gak aku pisahin lagi :P, ff yang terlintas saat ngeliat Fanmade Video KAIDO_바보 di youtube, ini juga mungkin bisa di bilang songfict, karna di video itu backsoundnya pake lagu Juniel – Fool ( 바보 ). Tau gak sih readerdeul? Minhyun jadi suka banget sama itu lagu gegara ada fanmade kaisoo nya, wahahahaha^^.

**Readerdeul tau ff minhyun yang "Cute Boy, Pretty Boy" ? Gak tau? Baca :P heheh -_- , jadi gini, itu ff kan minhyun juga publish di grup di fb, nah ada yang bilang sama minhyun, katanya ff minhyun itu mirip sama ff di grup lain, padahal sumpah DEMI LUHAN! -_- semua ff yang minhyun publish itu pure hasil pemikiran mihyun~ huweee :'(**

Minhyun mencoba sabar dan ikhlas *huwek==a mungkin itu alurnya aja yang rada sama :D be positive guys~ :D

So.. Happy Reading :D..

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

"Kalian ini apa?" Celetuk sang leader, bermaksud untuk menggoda dongsaengnya.

"Kami teman"

"Kau yakin? Kata teman terasa sangat tidak cocok untuk kalian" Kembali menggoda dengan memasang senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Lalu kata apa yang harusnya menggambarkan kami hyung?" Si namja bermata bulat kembali bertanya.

"Kekasih." Bersamaan dengan itu, semua member hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar penuturan seorang namja berkulit tan yang muncul secara tiba tiba di belakang mereka.

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau mengakui perasaanmu juga kkamjong~"

.

.

.

"Hyung kau ingin apa?"

"Es krim rasa cabai, boleh?" Namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum jahil pada orang di sampingnya kini.

Orang yang di berikan senyuman jahil itu hanya tersenyum hangat menanggapi ke–iseng–an sang namjachingu.

"Hyung?"

"Ne jonginnie? Waeyo?"

"Kau tau–"

"Tidak mungkin aku tau sebelum kau memberitahunya Jonginnie~"

"Aish.. makanya jangan memotong ucapanku hyungie~"

"Ne, sekarang, lanjutkan ucapanmu.."

"Ekhem.. Sekalipun kau meminta aku berubah menjadi wanita atau kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi seputih sehun juga pasti akan aku turuti. Asal itu semua untukmu aku rela saja melakukannya." Namja tan itu berkata di selingi kekehan kecil saat ia mengungkapkan hal yang ada di otaknya.

"Kau terlalu hiperbolis jongie.." Walau namja bermata bulat itu nampak menghina ucapan sang kekasih, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri, pipinya merona dan perasaan hangat langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam hati dan tubuhnya.

"tapi kau suka kan? Hahaha" Suara tawa yang sudah lama tak terdengar itu pun akhirnya dapat mengalun lagi dengan indahnya dari bibir sang pemuda tan.

.

.

.

"YA! HUNKAI IS REAL!"

.

"KAIHAN SO ROMANTIC!"

.

"KAIBAEK SARANGHAE!"

.

.

'Jonginnie.. bahkan mereka semua lebih mendukung hubungan mu dengan member lain ketimbang denganku'

.

**Grep**

.

"Jangan melamun di atas panggung hyung, kau membuat semua orang khawatir, dan oh liat.. mereka yang disana sedang mengabadikan momment kita, tersenyumlah" Jongin berbicara tepat di samping telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis walau yang bisa melihatnya mungkin hanya orang yang berada tepat di depannya saja.

.

"Jangan pedulikan teriakan teriakan itu. Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu seorang"

"ne"

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pendapat orang lain tentang kita. Aku adalah orang bodoh yang hanya akan memandangmu saja tanpa memperdulikan perkataan orang lain padaku. Believe me." Setelah berucap demikian, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada diri Kyungsoo. Orang orang di sana mengerang kecewa karna momment di depan mereka telah berakhir.

Tapi yah.. setidaknya mereka sudah mengabadikannya dengan kamera atau ponsel masing masing.

.

.

.

Member EXO-K baru saja menyelesaikan job mereka hari ini, rasa lelah langsung menghinggapi tubuh ke enam namja bertalenta luar biasa itu. Bahkan Duo Happy Virus, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun tidak mampu menutupi bagaimana lelahnya mereka saat ini.

"Kalian segeralah tidur, besok kita free sampai jam 11 Am. Gunakan waktu kalian dengan sebaik mungkin. Jaljayo dongsaengdeul" Suho bergegas menuju kamarnya dan Sehun. Walau pun ia seorang _Leader_ ia juga hanya manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan lelah. Tapi percaya atau tidak. Walau Suho sudah masuk ke kamarnya, ia masih bisa memantau dongsaengnya dari dalam, entah dengan cara apa minhyunnie juga gak tau.

"Jaljayo hyung"

Dan semua member mulai memasuki kamar mereka masing masing.

.

Jangan mikirin adegan berbau rate m ya==" minhyun kapok banget bikinnya walau cuma beberapa kalimat aja di ff minhyun yang "Yeoboseyo" itu -_- #abaikan.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, jangan terlalu erat memelukku, kau membuatku sesak" Kyungsoo menyamankan posisi tidurnya dalam pelukan Jongin, Jongin terlalu erat memelukku, mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo kini.

"Shireo,biarkan saja begini terus, aku menyukainya" Tolak Jongin saat Kyungsoo makin meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Ishh.. kau menyebalkan, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, eoh?" Menyerah, akhirnya Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menikmati apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Karena aku adalah orang–"

"Ya, kau adalah orang bodoh, kau adalah orang bodoh yang hanya dapat melihat dan memperhatikanku. Kau adalah orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam setiap bagian dari diriku. Aku, Kau, kita sama sama orang bodoh yang hanya mampu melihat kedalam diri pasangan masing masing. Aku percaya padamu. Percaya akan semua kebodohanmu, semua tingkah konyolmu, semua yang ada pada dirimu, dan aku percaya.. pada cinta yang senantiasa kau berikan untukku"

Jongin sedikit tercengang saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang mampu mengalahkan panjangnya kereta api (?) itu. Namu sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. Senyum lebar yang jarang sekali ia umbar.

"Baby want your lo–"

"Hmmph–"

"Jangan tertawa hyung, aku tau suaraku tidak lebih bagus darimu, tapi cobalah untuk menikmati apa yang aku nyanyikan."

.

.

Alunan nada yang keluar dari bibir Jongin memang tidak seindah saat dinyanyikan oleh Kyungsoo ataupun penyanyi aslinya. Tapi Kyungsoo tau, dibalik itu semua, Jongin berusaha untuk menyampaikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan pada dirinya.

.

.

**_Let's be together,_**

**_Fools who only look at each other_**

**_Baby want your love.._**

**_Baby want your love.._**

**_Baby want your love.._**

**_Love you, Love you I'll take you into my mind._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_END._**

_._

_._

_._

A/N : YAK! Otthe? Maklumin ya, kalo makin kesini ff minhyun makin aneh -_- minhyun lagi depresi nungguin hasil UKK minhyun -_- , oh iya, sekarang minhyun lagi suka couplenya B1A4 nih, BaDeul ( BaroXSandeul ) sama JinChan ( JinyoungXGongchan ):D ada yang suka? :P kalo CNU dia punya minhyun :D *plakk

Minhyun tau ini ff sama sekali gak nge feel, alur ngalor ngidul -_- typo(s) melayang dimana mana, minhyun aja buatnya sampe bingung apa lagi yang baca nanti, hehehe^^

Tapi minhyun tetep ngucapin jeongmal gomawoyo buat yang selalu baca ff minhyun~ Saranghamnida :* *luhan mode on* *huwek-_-

Oh iya, anggep aja ini kegiatan KaiSoo selama satu hari :D jadi yah pendek-_-

Ehh, maklumin yak readerdeul kalo banyak kata kata yang ilang, minhyun juga frustasi banyak banget kata kata yang ilang-_- hehehe^^

Yah... sekian bacotan minhyun untuk saat ini~ padahal masih pengen nge bacot lagi loh._.v hehehe... :)

At the last..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Or

F

L

A

M

E

Please^^ Gomawo:) #deep bow#


End file.
